prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC25
is the 25th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 462nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Its Glitter Force DokiDoki '' title is '''Those Who Defend You.' Synopsis Sebastian develops an artificial Commune to help the Pretty Cure; but a slight mishaps leads to the power falling into the hands of Marmo! Now with a "heroine of justice" on the loose, Alice must put a stop to her while learning a key lesson of what she's fighting for. Summary The Cures are fighting a Jikochuu in an airport when it begins to throw flames in their direction. Cure Rosetta performs Rosetta Reflection, which is able to withstand the heat until the Jikochuu fires even more, breaking the barrier and forcing Cure Ace to appear, finishing it off with Ace Shot. Outside, Cure Rosetta apologizes to her friends for putting them in danger because of her barrier breaking, but they forgive her easily. Only for Cure Ace to insist she trains more to avoid disappointing anyone. Rosetta feels saddened as the others express concern. At home, Alice worries over her abilities as Cure Rosetta when Sebastian shows up with some tea. She explains her power to him and her concerns that she is the weakest of the team because of them, and in hopes of encouraging herself and to work out some frustration she heads to another room to practice karate. She fights off several fake monsters similar to Jikochuus, however one of them manages to knock her out. From the door, Sebastian panics and begins to weep for her before he heads off into another room. He opens a suitcase within it, revealing a Commune similar to a Lovely Commune, but it has a clover on it. He calls out "Pretty Cure, Love Link" and transforms into a superhero. With his sudden powers, he has super speed, and he can use the ability known as Sebastian Attack. Meanwhile, Marmo and Ira were resting outside and enjoying the weather when Marmo leaves, heading into the forest where Sebastian was training. She walks near him but in the process she falls, causing them to mix up their luggage. Sebastian leaves for home and upon arrival, he discovers that there is cosmetics inside, not his Commune. Marmo fins the Commune in her luggage and uses it, instantly transforming herself into a heroine. Sebastian heads to the forest in hopes of fining his luggage again but he sadly finds nothing. Meanwhile in a market, Gula makes a Jikochuu, but the girls remark on how easy it is to battle. Suddenly the Jikochuu started to grow and it becomes harder for the girls, until a mysterious woman shows up and introduces herself as Cutie Madame. Realizing she has the Commune he made, Sebastian panics as she performs an attack with her fan, blowing wind as the cures perform Lovely Force Arrow. The next day the girls see Cutie Madame on the news, but right away they can tell she is Marmo. Sebastian chases after her in an attempt to reclaim his Commune, and he dresses up in knight clothing to confront her as she leaves a store. He demands the Commune back but she refuses, shooting a fire beam in his direction, then she takes off. In defeat he returns home and sulks in his room when Alice comes by to pay him a visit noticing his poor mood. He reveals making the fake Commune that Marmo has been using and explains that he made it in hopes of helping her out. Alice then told him that even if she wasn't strong she knew that Sebastian would be by her side, something she learned when she was very little. This makes Sebastian very happy. The next day at an amusement park a play is going on. Cutie Madame appears and defeats a fake monster, causing everyone to panic when Alice appears and challenges her to a duel. She accepts and Alice transforms into Cure Rosetta. They began fighting, however Rosetta had difficulties because of Cutie Madame using her fan against her. Suddenly, Cure Heart, Diamond, and Sword appear to help Rosetta, along with Aguri, who transforms into Cure Ace. She pairs up with Rosetta and they combine their attacks to defeat Cutie Madame. Cure Ace performed Ace Shot using yellow to trap Cutie Madam. Rosetta tries tto attack but Cutie Madame's hands are loose, so she shoots a fire beam in her direction. However, Cure Rosetta performed Rosetta Reflection, which also allows her to purify Cutie Madame and return her back into Marmo. Sebastian is very proud of Alice, and Cure Ace apologizes to Rosetta for what she said, which makes her feel better. At home Alice happily chats with Sebastian, and seeing her feel better also makes him feel good to know he was able to help her out. Main Events *Sebastian develops the Artificial Commune and uses it to briefly become Cure Sebastian. *Marmo accidentally gains the Artificial Commune, using its power to be Cutie Madame until it is destroyed. *Alice awakens her power after realizing the third Pretty Cure vow: "A Pretty Cure protects the ones they love". *Cure Ace uses a yellow version of Ace Shot. Trivia *For both of the superheros, they have similar designs with different characters. **For Sebastian as a superhero: ***Sebastian's superhero costume is a spoof of Batman's. **For Cutie Madame's costume: ***Cutie Madame's red mask on her face is similar to Sailor V's. ***Cutie Madame's costume has a similar shape to Cure Passion's dress, and Cure Ace's dress. ***Cutie Madame's fan is similar to Itsutsuboshi Reina's. Glitter Force edits *Japanese text on top of the destination board is removed, but the cities like Osaka and Nagoya remain unaltered, indicating that Glitter Force Doki Doki is set in Japan like in the original Doki Doki Pretty Cure. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Marmo / Cutie Madame *Leva *Gula *Ira *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Sebastian / Cure Sebastian Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes